


We're Number 1

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sheppard's team leaves the city, they get a heartfelt send-off, every time, before stepping into the event horizon like it's the most natural thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Number 1

When Sheppard's team leaves the city, they get a heartfelt send-off, every time, before stepping into the event horizon like it's the most natural thing in the world.

When Lorne's team leaves the city, Lorne still has to prompt one of the yawning Marines to shove Zelenka through.

When Sheppard's team goes through the gate, they are greeted by friendly natives who are delighted to entertain them.

When Lorne's team goes through the gate, they're already old news.

When Sheppard's team has left the city, people gossip about Teyla and Sheppard, and Sheppard and McKay, and sometimes even McKay and Ronon- and Sheppard.

When Lorne's team has left the city, people gossip about whether they're going to bring back some of that stuff that almost tasted like Tab this time.

When Sheppard's team sits down to dinner with the locals, they are ambushed by their hosts- by Zelenka's calculations- forty-three percent of the time.

When Lorne's team sits down to dinner with the locals, the natives expect them to foot the bill.

When Sheppard's team is attacked, Teyla, Sheppard, and Ronon fight fiercely to save the day, while McKay provides color commentary and tries not to get captured.

When Lorne's team is attacked, Zelenka swears in Czech and grabs the shovel so they can fight off the sixth man-eating plant they've encountered since leaving dinner.

When Sheppard's team is clear, the gate dials and the Wraith appear.

When Lorne's team is clear, Lorne steps off the path into the swamp and gets his BDUs wet up to his knee.

When Sheppard's team returns, they return to the relief of Dr. Weir and the gratitude of all of Atlantis.

When Lorne's team returns, they return half an hour late and slightly sticky.

When Sheppard's team has their briefing, McKay and Sheppard snark at each other mercilessly all through the meeting in between exchanging highly charged glances- Lorne and Zelenka have started a pool for how long it's going to take one of them to jump the other across the conference table- before retreating to their separate bedrooms, alone.

When Lorne's team has their briefing, Zelenka and Lorne keep their reports short and concise, conducting the meeting at speed before retiring to Lorne's room- Zelenka hasn't seen the inside of his own quarters in months.

"Eat your heart out, Colonel," Lorne thinks as Zelenka presses him into their bed.


End file.
